Wolveriness and Sabertooth
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Wolverine is a female named Jessica Logan Howlett. She was once in a relationship with Sabertooth AKA Victor Creed. They got separated during the weapon X program and never saw each other again. Then they are reunited.
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where Wolverine is a female named Jessica Logan Howlett. She was once in a relationship with Sabertooth AKA Victor Creed. They got separated during the weapon X program and never saw each other again. Then they are reunited._

chapter 1

Many years ago...

Jessica Logan Howlett loved to ride horses. She often wore clothes and hats that covered what she looked like because humans were terrible to mutants. She was riding her horse and another rider was riding his horse. They started to race, the two horses were neck in neck. Then the horses collided and the riders were flung into the lake. The two riders got up ready to fight if necessary.

They saw each other the one they had been waiting for. This was a once in a life time happening, that almost never happened, love at first sight. "Hello I am Victor Thomas Creed," the man said.

"I am Jessica Logan Howlett," Jessica said.

"Nice to meet you," Victor said.

"Nice to meet you too," Jessica said.

"So you want to get a drink?" Victor asked.

"Sure," Jessica said.

"Come I know a great place," Victor said.

Victor lead Jessica to a nice place. "How lovely," Jessica said.

"Hello Victor good to see you again, who's your friend?" the owner asked.

"This Jessica Howlett I just met her today," Victor said.

"Nice to meet you Jessica, so Victor what would you and your friend like to drink?" the owner asked.

"I will have a coke," Victor said.

"I will have coke too," Jessica said.

"Well it looks like you both have something in common, you both like cokes," the owner said.

"So Jessica where in Canada do you come from?" Victor asked.

"Oh I lived in a little town pretty far from here, I left after my parents got murdered, I figured I wouldn't stay," Jessica said. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"I lived in a little house not far from here, my father was cruel man, saw me as a monster, I managed to escape with my mother's help and I came back later that night and discovered father shot mother and himself," Victor said.

"Well trust me not everyone is like your father was," Jessica said.

"I know, it's just hard to get past that," Victor said.

"It must be," Jessica said.

"So I suppose you will be heading home soon," Victor said.

"Oh, that I lived in a house but a storm happened and it got wrecked, no one wants to come to help me because of how I look, so I have set up a tent to live in," Jessica said.

"I can't have someone like you living in a tent, I have a cabin near here, I have an extra bedroom, you can have it and live there," Victor said.

"Victor that's kind of you but I don't have much money," Jessica said.

"I don't expect you to pay, I just want to help you," Victor said.

"Thanks Victor, I will try to help if I can," Jessica said.

"Your most welcome," Victor said.

Victor took Jessica to his cabin. "This is where I live," Victor said.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Jessica said.

"Yes it's wonderful alright." Victor said. "This is the extra bedroom I told you about," he said.

"Thank you, you are very kind," Jessica said.

Time went on and Victor and Jessica were enjoying their time together. Jessica helped with the chores. "Jessica I want to thank you for your help, do you like living here?" Victor asked.

"I do," Jessica said.

"I'm glad," Victor said.

That night the two of them slept together.

They had a picnic and Victor carved their names in a tree. Then gave her a locket with a picture of the two of them inside. She kissed his face.

Then one night they were getting to their car when some men came and fired darts. Victor went down and Jessica attacked. They shot darts into her and she collapsed.

They were now part of weapon X. The training was intense along with conditioning. Jessica broke loose after the fusion of Adadimuintium to her bones. She couldn't find Victor anywhere all she had was the locket he gave her.

"Victor," she said crying.

She later recovered and became Wolveriness and joined the X-men.

Present day.

Jessica saw a face she never thought she'd see again. It was him Victor as Sabertooth. "Sabertooth it's me," she said.

He looked at her and snarled and held his head. Something seemed to be wrong it was like something was controlling him. Later at the institute where he was being treated Jessica explained how she knew him.

"So you two are friends?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes, he gave me my locket," Jessica said. "Something charges him to look like this but I know there is a way to make him look like he use too, but I can't remember," she said.

"Don't worry we will help him." Xavier said.

Jessica saw Victor was feeling painful but not fully awake so she stroked his head to get him to relax.

When fight broke out Jessica got badly scratched. Sabertooth temporarily snapped out of it. He saw her hurt and blood on his claws. "No," he said and ran off.

"Sabertooth wait!" Jessica said and passed out.

Jessica was being treated. "Jessica was right Sabertooth is being controlled." Jean said.

"But by what?" Rogue asked.

"We just have to find out," Gambit said.

"Good idea," Scott said.

Jessica was experiencing delusions, and they were getting worse. She was going to find out why. She saw Sabertooth there. "Victor," Jessica said.

"Jessica," Sabertooth said.

"I don't know what is happening to us," Jessica said.

"We have been through a lot a hurt before but we will get through it, together." Sabertooth said.

Then the two of them shrieked in pain. They saw themselves sobbing on the bed. Jessica had been very sick and she was pregnant during the sickness and the baby died during it.

They saw Maverick and Silver fox.

After finding out what the people at weapon X did they broke out. Jessica and Victor hugged. Then something fell off.

"What is it?" Jessica said.

"That thing was on me?" Victor asked.

"Yes, it's some sort of device that mind controls, maybe they did it to Sabertooth to make him more dangerous," Beast said.

"Jessica, I promise I won't hurt you, never again," Victor said.

"There is nothing to worry about," Jessica said.

Then Victor changed back to normal. "I can control my change now," he said.

"I knew you could," she said.

Then they kissed and Sabertooth joined the X-men.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It had been a long time since they lived together. They were so happy to be back together. They even began to date, Jessica leaned against Victor and sighed contently. Victor came back from town with something a week later.

He got down on one knee. "Jessica, will you marry me?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Jessica said jumping on him.

The others were watching.

"She said yes," Jean said.

"How wonderful," Scott said.

The wedding was held. Both Victor and Jessica were so happy. They were going on their honeymoon. "This place is lovely," Jessica said.

"It sure is,"Victor said and kissed her.

"Yes," Jessica said.

It had been almost six months since they came back. They were so happy together. They were sleeping and woke up the next morning.

"Up and at-em," Gambit said coming in.

Victor fell out of bed startled. "Oh sorry, man," Gambit said. Victor got up. "Whoa man, haven't heard of Pajamas?" he asked looking away.

"Out!" Victor said.

"Morning Victor," Jessica said.

"Morning Jessica," Victor said.

"It's almost time for our little vacation to our cabin." Jessica said.

"Yes it it," Victor said.

"You know Victor you think someday we will hearing a patter on the floor of our cabin," Jessica said.

"You know those rats they come where there's food," Victor said.

"I mean something bigger than a rat," Jessica said laughing.

"What you mean a dog is that what you are talking about?" Victor asked.

"Victor, I mean what if it's the feet of little children?" Jessica said.

"I don't know," Victor said.

"Victor we need you for a mission," Xavier said.

"Coming," Victor said.

Victor was soon going to leave with Gambit and Cyclops. "I'll be back in a week," Victor said. "Soon every third week in July you, and me in our cabin," he said.

"It won't just be you me," Jessica said.

"Don't worry it will always just be you and me, love you," Victor said.

Victor and the others started to leave. "Victor!" Jessica called out.

"Yes?" Victor asked.

"I'm.. I'm... *pregnant!*" Jessica said.

The motor sputtered.

"What?" Victor asked.

"I'm *pregnant!*" Jessica said.

Victor whacked the car. "Your what?" Victor asked.

"I said I'm pregnant!" Jessica said.

"Oh what was that?" Victor asked nervously.

"You're going to be a father!" Jessica said.

"That's great," Victor said.

Once at the camp site Victor fell asleep and had a nightmare. He woke up the next morning startled. "You alright?" Cyclops asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to be father! How did this happen?" Victor asked covering his face.

"Well a man and woman get together and..." Gambit said.

"I know how it works, I just can't believe it happened to me!" Victor said.

"Well Victor it was bound to happen just remember to be there for Jessica," Scott said.

"It won't be easy but worth it," Gambit said.

Once back at the Xavier institute Victor ran up to Jessica and kissed her. "Our own baby," Victor said.

"Yes," Jessica said.


End file.
